Forerunner
Forerunner ( Senku) is a keyword to summarize this text: When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call it to (RC). This keyword is used only in grade 0 Normal Units, which can be used as the first vanguard. It was first introduced in Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons, but as mechanic for the first vanguard as introduced from Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights without having a proper name. Previously was described as AUTO: When another «Clan Name» rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC). List of Cards Angel Feather *Crimson Heart, Nahas *Cure Drop Angel *First Aid Celestial, Peniel *Hope Child, Turiel *Penetrate Celestial, Gadriel *Sunny Smile Angel *Thermometer Angel Aqua Force *Advance Party Brave Shooter *Apprentice Gunner, Solon *Aqua Breath Dracokid *Battle Siren, Cagli *Battle Siren, Katy *Blue Storm Cadet, Marios *Bubble Edge Dracokid *Officer Cadet, Astraea *Officer Cadet, Erikk *Tri-holl Dracokid Bermuda Triangle *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell *Costume Change, Alk *Duo Lovers' Singer, Darling *Duo Treasure Hunter, Swany *PR♥ISM-Duo, Tisza *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro Dark Irregulars *Amon's Follower, Fate Collector *Devil in Shadow *Greedy Hand *Werfuchs Hexa Dimension Police *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha *Hypnosis Monster, Necrory *Metalborg, Black Boy *Warrior of Destiny, Dai Genesis *Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari *Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime *Cluster Hamster *Spectral Sheep *Vivid Rabbit *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon Gold Paladin *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Dreaming Sage, Corron *Flower Gardener *Holy Squire, Enide *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter *Little Fighter, Cron *Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria *Spring Breeze Messenger *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel *Wingal Liberator *Yearning Liberator, Arum Granblue *Captain Nightkid *Guiding Zombie *Peter the Ghostie *Skeleton Assault Troops Captain Great Nature *Acorn Master *Blackboard Parrot *Flask Marmoset *Gardening Mole *Telescope Rabbit Kagerō *Demonic Dragon Mage, Deva *Dragon Knight, Sadegh *Egg Prison Seal Dragon Knight *Lizard Soldier, Conroe *Lizard Soldier, Fargo *Red Pulse Dracokid *Seal Dragon, Terrycloth Link Joker *Acquirer Deletor, Igor *Black Ring Chain, Pleiades *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium *Fist of Origin, Big Burn *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn *White Night Fenrir Megacolony *Machining Little Bee *Megacolony Battler C Murakumo *Masago Stealth Rogue, Goemon *Stealth Beast, Evil Ferret *Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru Narukami *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid *Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh *Djinn of the Thunder Break *Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid *Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid *Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon *Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh *Flag of Raijin, Corposant *Lizard Soldier, Saishin *Spark Kid Dragoon *Spirit Beads Eradicator, Nata *Wish Granting Djinn Neo Nectar *Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah *Maiden of Physalis *Shield Seed Squire *Baby's Breath Musketeer, Laisa Nova Grappler *Battle Arm Leprechaun *Battleraizer *Beast Deity, Night Jackal *Beast Deity, Riot Horn *Beast Deity, White Tiger *Death Army Pawn *Lionet Heat *Morgenrot *Transmigrating Evolution, Miraioh *Turboraizer Nubatama *Stealth Beast, Kuroko *Festive Stealth Rogue, Shutenmaru Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Eclair *Battle Sister, Waffle *Lozenge Magus *Sphere Magus *Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya Pale Moon *Girl Who Crossed the Gap *Innocent Magician *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emil *Smiling Presenter *Tone of a Journey, Willi Royal Paladin *Advance Party Seeker, File *Barcgal *Brugal *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany *Kuraudia *Primgal *Starting Legend, Ambrosius *Wingal Brave Shadow Paladin *Creeping Dark Goat *Frontline Revenger, Claudas *Fullbau Revenger (Manga only) *Judgebau Revenger *Spinbau Revenger *Wing Edge Panther Spike Brothers *Baby Face Izaac *Cyclone Johnny *Mecha Trainer *Reign of Terror, Thermidor *Smart Leader, Dark Bringer Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Baby Rex *Baby Ptero *Dragon Egg *Savage Patriarch Trivia In the manga, when a unit is called to (RC) due its Forerunner skill is known as "Revive Call" (リバイブ・コール Ribaibu Kōru). Category:Skills Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics